


A place to stay warm

by twoheartsx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, For the Yugioh secret santa, M/M, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: The city looks so pretty with all these lights strung up. It's even better with the love of his life by his side.





	A place to stay warm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! This was so cute and so much fun to write.

It was winter, around Christmas time. Snow had fallen all around, covering the pavement in white and thin layers of ice. The snow wasn’t too deep yet, but the weather reports had said it would get deeper. At the moment it was only around two inches, but by the end of the week they would be up to seven inches. Atem had never really seen snow before, coming from a place that was usually hot. It didn’t get too cold and so to actually see snow was an experience. He’d heard about it. Heard how fun it is and how it’s a pain to shovel and drive in. after experiencing it first hand, he understood why people had mixed feelings about it. Mostly children loves the snow while adults it was a curse. 

Yugi enjoyed it however, despite being a young adult. He enjoyed the snow. He thought it was pretty and it was fun to play in. he also thought that Atem looked beautiful with snow tangled in his hair and clinging to his eyelashes. He truly looked like a king in some majestic fairytale. It charmed Yugi even more than he already was by his boyfriend. He often caught himself staring at his boyfriend while they took walks or sat in the park. Sometimes Atem would stay quiet and others he’d mention it to Yugi. Even tease him a bit. This would always pull a blush from the shorter boy. Yugi had always been easy to get flustered and Atem seemed to only bring that out more. 

Right now the two of them were walking through the park holding hands. They were out seeing the lights that had been strung up in the city. It was beautiful and had the streets illuminated in an array of colors. The colors reflected on the snow, creating a rainbow on the icy pavement. 

“That’s really pretty.” Atem says, pointing with his free hand to the snow covered ground that was being lit up by the blinking lights. Yugi nodded his head, a small smile making its way onto his face. It was really pretty. All of the city was pretty. Kaiba had went all out this year to assure the city looked amazing. That likely was Mokuba’s idea. Kaiba didn’t seem too festive, Mokuba however seemed very much in the holiday spirit. Yugi remembered the pictures Mokuba had posted on his social media of his room with christmas lights and his own little tree. It was quite adorable. 

“Kaiba went all out this year.” Yugi commented. Atem hummed from beside him and nodded his head. 

“It’s a surprise. He seems more of a scrooge than a jolly man.” Atem replied, a small smirk making its way onto his face. It was a very well known fact that Kaiba and Atem, as well as Yugi, had a rivalry. Kaiba never seemed to be able to get the upper hand in any battle with Yugi and his counterpart. It had bothered Kaiba for years and he swore one day he would win. All three of them, everyone, knew that wouldn’t happen. It never hurt to dream though. 

“Mokuba likely begged him. Kaiba might be a very mean man, but he has a soft spot for his little brother.” Yugi replied. Atem let out a small chuckle. That was very true. If anyone could make Kaiba calm down at least a little it was his younger brother. Mokuba in most senses was all he had, but at the same time, the brothers were all each other needed. 

“That is a good point.” Atem responded. He looked around and spotted a small cafe. He started pulling Yugi toward it. He figured resting after walking for awhile would be nice. Plus both could use something to warm them up. Once they were inside the cafe they found a small table near a window. It gave them a perfect view of the street. Not many cars were driving around. Snow had kept many people in doors tonight and more was expected to fall. 

“Can I get you two something?” A young lady who was clearly a waitress asked as she walked over. Yugi quickly grabbed up a menu, scanning over it before facing the young lady. 

“I’ll have a peppermint hot chocolate.” Yugi answered. The women nodded her head and took note to Yugi’s order. She then turned to face Atem. 

“I’ll have a gingerbread latte.” Atem answered, setting the menu aside. The waitress nodded her head and walked off to go make their drinks and bring the drinks over. 

“This place is cute. I think it’s new.” Yugi commented. Atem hadn’t ever noticed it before either. It might be new or they just never paid it any mind before. Either way he was glad they found it. They could come back here more often and when the weather was warmer try the iced drinks. 

“Maybe we can add this to our list of places for cute little dates.” Atem offered. Yugi blushed and nodded his head. 

“I like that idea.” He answered. At that moment the waitress came back with their drinks and carefully set them down. 

“Let me know if you need anything else and have a happy holidays.” She told them, tone cheerful as she bounced off. Atem took a sip of his drink and smiled at his boyfriend. Yugi did the same. It seemed this cafe also had very good drinks on top of being extremely adorable. 

“I’m glad we have the chance to do this.” Atem said, setting his mug down. He reached over the table, carefully taking Yugi’s hand in his own. Yugi smiled, rubbing his thumb against Atem’s hand. 

“I’m glad we do to.” Yugi answered, feeling the blush on his cheeks deepen. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Yugi.” Atem answered, smiling softly at his boyfriend. It seemed their love had always defied possibilities. They always found their way back together, because they loved each other. They were soulmates in every sense and Atem couldn’t ask for a better soulmate to spend his life with.


End file.
